Victorious: War of Two Realms
by GreatLordVADER
Summary: A dark alliance formed by Maleficent plans an assault on the real world, and Tori and the gang are at stake! Also crossing over Winx Club, Kung Fu Panda, Fairly Oddparents, Spongebob Squarepants, and many more.
1. Prologue

**Before you read, here is a note: Anything in parentheses indicates a shift in the speaking tone or a part where narration would be inserted. Anyway, let the show begin! The epic battle for good and evil begins in 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1… A Trishula Harmony Vega-Grande fic**

(The scene then fades to black, then, we cut to a dark castle. Crows can be heard squawking from a distance. Te scene is dark. No music is playing. The camera slowly goes near the aforementioned castle. We then cut to a corridor, which leads to some table with villains. Many of these villains look familiar to you. Someone can be heard talking.)

 **Mysterious Person** : Well, well, well. Now that we are all gathered here, I think it's time to make our very first official EVIL PLAN!

(The camera then shifts to the room. All the villains are seated around a round table. The mysterious person speaking is revealed to be Plankton, who is wearing a water other villains who are there are Bill Cipher, Gideon, Dr. Doofenshmirtz, Lord Shen, Denzel Crocker, Vicky, Foop, Plankton, The Ice King, The Trix and several Disney Villains, including Captain Hook, Cruella de Vil, Hades, Jafar, The Evil Queen, Ursula, all led by one person alone: Maleficent. By chance, even their descendants Jay, Carlos, Evie, and Mal were also there.)

 **Plankton** : Well, technically it is just in the development stage, (looks down, but suddenly returns to his normal, evil voice) but when it hits, it will soon become a plan that will ultimately change the tides of good and evil once and for all!

(Crickets are chirping in the background. Everyone acts like they are not listening.)

 **Plankton** : What? You all don't like my evil plan? What is the use of my presence here?

 **Darcy** : We are all eyes and ears here. Go on with your plan.

 **Plankton** : Okay. But first…Hey Ice Girl (points at Icy) will you do something for me? I really need it.

 **Icy** : Umm, (not interested) and what is this thing you want me to do, huh? Go have me make some glittering ice statue for me? What a lump of shame! (She then goes to sleep)

 **Plankton** : (annoyed) Will you please do something important! Let me ask you something. (Points at Icy) When you said to you wanted to join this alliance, you have to agree on our terms, right? That means we need to be open at every idea we say. If you are just go about slacking off, then you might just as well get your butt out of this alliance and get back to your normal life! This is why I hate these kinds of youngsters!

 **Stormy** : (lazy tone) This is our normal life. All we do is just…

 **Plankton** : (angry) Shut up missy! (walks towards Stormy, only to be stopped by Darcy, who is about to fire an energy blast from her hand)

 **Darcy** : This is not how women are called, microbe! I might just as well knock off the tiny helmet of your head right now! If you think you can mess with the Trix so easily, then will you just go back to YOUR own daily life!

 **Plankton** : Why…you…brat… you have absolutely no idea who you are dealing with here! (approaches Darcy in rage, only to be stopped by Maleficent)

 **Maleficent** : Will you stop your arguments this instant! (grabs her staff, attempts to fire a green energy ball from it, both now return to their normal positions, Plankton now standing in front of the group who then appears to be drowsing) And to all of you! (suddenly transforms into a dragon, thereby waking up everyone in the conversation) (roars) (Everyone wakes up, and all gasp.)

 **Dr. Doofenshmirtz** : Yikes! What the hell was that sound? (turns around to see Maleficent, now a dragon) (nervous tone) Umm…actually…I…was…

 **Maleficent** : (returning back to normal) (upset tone) You all have completely forgotten that someone was here sharing his ideas about our latest evil plans, and yet you all hesitate to listen to our grand speaker who has a very good plan to tell.

 **Ice King** : (icy, dark tone) You call that tiny, miniscule creature of yours a grand speaker? What good does he do when there is me around. I always have the best ideas! And I can prove it!

 **Foop** : (mischievous tone) Oh yeah, mister, or should I say, old hag!(points at the Ice King) You have nothing to prove to this alliance. Your plans are always being screwed by some 15-year old dude and his pesky little dog of his! Whose daily life is more humiliating, more stupid, and the most idiotic of them all?

 **Ice King** : (annoyed) Shut up you moron! Since when did you learn how to treat your elders? Why, you're just an infant. Some 10-year old lad with two fairies who go around and do what they do best always make you screw up. You tried to make them stop, but they don't. You try to make everyone think he was a fool, but the tides have turned for the worst. I can't believe that some little, childish sucker like you would exist in an alliance like this where thought…For goodness sake!

 **Foop** : (annoyed) Oh yeah? What do you think, moron with a fake crown?

 **Ice King** : Fake? What in the world are you calling a fake? I am an ICE KING, and you are a DEVIL'S BABY!

 **Maleficent** : (annoyed) SILENCE! (points her staff at the middle, then fires an energy blast, shocking the two)

 **Ice King** : S-s-s-sorry master…

 **Maleficent** : (still annoyed) I cannot believe I decided to team up with idiotic morons like these two who always fighting amongst themselves would join this alliance of ultimate evil! I regret choosing you two brats into this!

 **Foop** : But…but…but…master, we have only been starting the alliance for just a week and yet you are going to expel me! Honestly, I hate my life back in the Anti-Fairy World and yet I joined this alliance for the purpose of getting my revenge against Timmy Turner and his friends and you are going to send me back there? Sorry master! (gets off his seat and bows down to her)

 **Maleficent** : (suspicious) Hmm…well then, I will give you one last chance. One final chance to prove you worthy to be in this alliance is done. If you insist, you shall be ordered to leave this alliance.

 **Foop** : (hopeful) Thank you so much, master!

 **Maleficent** : Good for you. Now get back to your seat. We have a plan here to discuss. And it is really urgent! We have lost a lot of valuable time just arguing amongst ourselves and not doing something specific. Plankton, go on with your plan.

 **Plankton** : So then. While we were busy finding ideas for our project, we discovered another world which is not quite far from ours. We have absolutely no idea of what world we are about to visit, so I decided to go scout it for any good stuff we could find. I for myself, agreed on doing the job all by myself. So what did I do? I told my scout to open up a portal opening to that particular world, and, believe it or not, it was a success. I got my act together and decided to enter the portal leading to the world. Inside it, it wasn't the beautiful paradise that I have wanted to conquer. In fact, it was a cold, dark, world. Everything was freezing as hell, so I decided to open my drilling machine and try to burrow myself underneath the ice. Much to my surprise, it was very hollow inside, so hollow that I discovered a series of tunnels interconnecting to each other, and for me, this was a very BIG discovery. I cannot believe what I saw.

 **Lord Shen** : Umm, is anyone here still active? (Looks around, seeing them to be attentive) Go on, continue.

 **Plankton** : I decided to enter these ice tunnels to see what kinds of evil stuff were there. While I was walking around, I saw creatures, frozen in ice. I could see what they looked like. It seems to be that some big war had erupted and it could have ended all the life in this world.

 **Hades** : What kind of creatures? Are they demons, or are they monsters?

 **Plankton** : In one part, I saw a weird looking giant! It looked like it was made out of hot rocks, like magma or something! I think if it was still alive, I could have used it to scorch literally anything in my path! This thing looked like a literal god!

 **Jafar** : Wow! If I had that giant deity, I could have burned all of Arabia and brought that pesky lad Aladdin and his precious Jasmine down to the ground! I could have succeeded by then! I could have won! (He does an evil laugh. All villains just stare at him. Crickets chirp in the background. He shifts to a curious tone) What is the matter? You all don't like my evil gesture?

 **Jay** : Well dad, haven't you heard? The giant is frozen now, and if we assume that a long time had passed since that particular battle, it may be dead when we ever get the chance to thaw them out! Weren't you listening?

 **Mal** : Yeah, considering that world as a literal winter wasteland where nothing can live comfortably, I could also say that anything in that world is officially dead by now?

 **Jafar** : But…I just feel kind of motivated whenever I hear whatever he has to say. (He turns to Plankton) Go ahead; tell us more about what you have seen. I want to hear more.

 **Evie** : More stories about dead creatures frozen in ice? Come on! I want to hear about the real plan! I just can't wait to get it on with our very first evil plan, and I think it's very awesome!

 **Plankton** : Okay, okay. Calm down young lady… Now where was I? Oh, I was about to tell you more…but, (depressing tone) alright I'll tell you. When I reached the ending of the cave, I found something spectacular! Something very spectacular your minds will be blown. Inside the end of the cave there was a big room. As I was walking, I suddenly stepped on something. Something that looks like glass, but during analysis, it resembled ice. I also saw a skeleton which literally freaked me out. And the awesome part you may ask? I saw three gigantic pillars, each were a lot of feet high, and they emitted a strange energy source. When I approached to check it out, I saw, in two pillars, three glowing dots on each. The middle pillar had nine glowing ones. I noticed that it became colder as I approached, and, I believe that there must be something fishy going on inside. I turned on my thermal camera and there it was. I saw three dragons, all completely frozen, and still emanating a strange energy source. It all led to one conclusion – these dragons are still alive. I was liked, literally staring at, our next victory against the heroes. In fact, after that, I ordered some of your units to transfer the three individual pillars, and right now, we have them!

 **Stormy** : So, where are the dragons? You said they were inside pillars, right? I want to see them.

 **Plankton** : Actually, I have everything here streaming at my pocket projector here, you can see everything live! (The pocket projector opens up, and reveals a giant room, wherein certain operations are performed. The three pillars are currently still being frosted, while workers are busy devising blueprints. One of the workers tells Plankton about something)

 **Worker** _(via monitor)_ : Mr. Plankton, we have discovered something! The three dragons are alive!

 **Plankton** : ALIVE? YES! OUR ULTIMATE DOOMSDAY DEVICES ARE SET!

(Everyone cheers in joy. Everyone acts like they are partying.)

 **Gideon** : At last! We can now get our revenge against those dreaded people!

 **Maleficent** : Wait a minute! Stop partying! (Everyone stops, and returns to their seats). You know that our speaker hasn't finished his speech yet, so stop your foolish childishness and listen to what the worker has to say. (She turns to the worker) Go on with what more information you have to say. It better be significant, or else I am expelling you!

 **Worker** : Well, apparently, alive as in, still active. They have just been…dormant for a while. Apparently, we noticed that the energy inside these dragons is still at a very low level, so we need more energy to ultimately power these dragons and ultimately gain their use. But do not be afraid. According to our study, we have observed that the dragons require the powers of someone who can hone the powers of ice and frost. I think any of you villains know who can do that…

 **Ice King** : Me?

 **Vicky** : Shut up, twerp! You are a member of this alliance, and we are not losing you, since you have a purpose in this alliance!

 **Maleficent** : Hmm, I think I know someone…wait a minute…I know!

 **Mr. Crocker** : And who is it, madam? Emma Frost? Is it Ice Man?

 **Maleficent** : Not superheroes, you idiot! I am talking about some princess, or probably, from what I have heard, queen. A certain queen of some faraway kingdom that is just in the vicinity of this dimension who has the ability to master the art of ice and frost and channeling it.

 **Ice King** : An Ice Queen? What the hell are you talking about?

 **Maleficent** : I think that queen's name…is…Elsa.

 **Ursula** : That queen's name is Elsa, eh? Sounds like someone who can freeze literally anything in its path and literally destroy everything!

 **Lord Shen** : Hold on, I'll go get the archives for any information regarding this 'Queen Elsa'. (He leaves the room, and heads towards the archives.)

 **Maleficent** : While Lord Peacock over here is going to our wonderful library, I think it is time we formally think of a plan. We can deal with Queen Elsa, but what about the other heroes? What about them?

 **Worker** : And Maleficent we… (Worker is approached by another worker. They both talk. The other worker leaves. ) Oh! We just have this new discovery!

 **Plankton** : What is it? I want to know of this immediately!

 **Carlos** : well, technically, you were the one who started it, so by default you should be notified by everything that is going on about your plan.

 **Plankton** : I KNOW RIGHT!

 **Worker** : We discovered that it will take more than Elsa's powers to reawaken the dragons. To all the villains here, I think you need to listen to me, because this will be very important to your plan's success.

 **All Villains** : Alright, we are all eyes and ears.

 **Worker** : Not technically all the villains. I want to speak with the villains who fight heroes who have some sort of powers. Like, well, stuff like super-strength, super speed, magic, and the like.

 **Mr. Crocker** : Magic? Yes! I can finally go and capture those…wait for it… FAIRIES!

 **Foop** : Yes, Mr. Crocker. Maybe all the Fairies of Fairy World can work it out, but actually, we need to know if those two fairies will provide us enough magic to power the dragons. If it's not enough, we can go for the rest of the fairies.

 **Ice King** : Yes! That kid, that dog with stretchy limbs, that princess, and absolutely anyone with relation to that kid. They all have power. I think it is time I make the most of their abilities!

 **Darcy** : Did someone say magic? I think you have allied yourselves with the best people around to provide you with all the magic you need.

 **Stormy** : Yeah, so don't necessarily believe that Mr. Crocker here is the only dude with fairy problems! We also have! And it is not just about two…

 **Icy** : It's like seven fairies, and for an added bonus, they have access to a magical form of magic, one that can foil literally any way of evil action we do, like every single time those people show up, we already know our plan is going to fail!

 **Captain Hook** : Why, you need someone with powers? Here, you can have my arch-nemesis Peter Pan, as well as that wretched fairy of his, Tinker Bell!

 **Plankton** : So, that technically makes it NINE FAIRIES to deal with. You guys must be having a hard time, because anyway, magic can literally do anything, like make you lose! Anyway, let us avoid talk of fairies for the moment and proceed. Any more people you want to mention?

 **Hades** : As god of the underworld, I have my own problem. One of those is that freaking demigod Hercules who literally, well, you know what happens!

 **Plankton** : Wow! A demigod as your hero you want to mention? That is one big jackpot you have there!

 **Ursula** : Ha! You have a demigod as your annoying hero there? Well, I do have Triton, and I cannot believe that "king of the sea" has a lot of potential to bring this plan to total success! Just imagining if you would want to have him as a power source for the said plan, you may want to consider adding him to your list.

 **Worker** : Any more super-powered people to mention? Go ahead, take your time.

 **Maleficent:** I believe that is all we can mention, worker. You can go back to work now. Make sure no hero ever gets their hands on anything that can bring our plan down!

 **Worker** : Maybe you would consider adding all your arch-enemies in the power absorption list? We can add more names if you want.

 **Plankton** : What about those with no powers? What would they do?

 **Gideon** : Yeah! I have issues with people with no crazy magic or anything like that!

 **Bill** : Believe it or not, I and Gideon have a common enemy. That is the Pines Twins you're talking about.

 **Plankton** : You know some people. People who are curious about doing anything that can damage good information and progress to this despicable plan can just go scurrying about but when they know our plan, they might spread the word to other worlds and you know what will happen to this perfectly-etched plan I myself made. Just like your Pines twins, and don't forget Dr. Doofenshmirtz' issues with a freaking platypus! You know they can do anything, so why not capture them as well?

 **Gideon** : Well, as a psychic, I would say capturing all of our enemies, even those without some sort of superpower of magic, because they may eavesdrop into our conversation and ruin our perfect plan! You know those people, so curious.

 **Maleficent** : Hmm, maybe this Gideon is right. I think we should capture all our enemies, including those without powers, so that our plan will go undisturbed for a long time, and if we do succeed, then it will change the tide of the battle!

 **Cruella de Vil** : Umm, one more question?

 **The Evil Queen** : And what exactly you may ask? It better not be something rather insignificant.

 **Cruella de Vil** : what on Earth are we going to do with those villains without powers? What will happen exactly to those with powers?

 **Maleficent** : Exactly! We will have to build some power-draining device that converts their powers into a refined form that can be used to power the dragons, and the powerless will have to stay in the dungeons until our evil plan succeeds and we win the battle of good and evil!

 **Plankton** : And finally get our revenge against those puny heroes who try to despise our every move and for the first time make us, the bad guys, win for sure!

 **Bill** : So what exactly is the final plan? What tasks will you assign to us?

 **Lord Shen** : (walks while holding a book) So she lives here in some magical kingdom that is just a few mile from here… and she has this spot here and… (closes the book to see the rest of the villains) So how is everything then? Do we have some progress? (He takes his seat)

 **Plankton** : Well, Shen, you missed a lot, but we can guarantee you that our plan has finally been devised, and this one is very interesting.

 **Maleficent** : So Plankton, enumerate the final plan and what tasks do we give our fellow villains.

 **Plankton** : First off, Dr. Doofenshmirtz will have to build the power draining device built to absorb as many superpowers and magic as possible…

 **Dr. Doofenshmirtz** : What? I'm in charge of building the machine for this project? Well, you can count on me for sure!

 **Plankton** : …Yes, you are in charge of the machine, because we all know you build fantastic machines, or, -inators, as you would call them, but I think you will have to consider that it is secure and safe. (He returns his focus to the villains) Next, and the most interesting part, you all will have to go out to your own dimensions and capture all your enemies, and bring them to us! Make sure that they aren't damaged yet, because according to my inferences, the machine will not totally work unless the subjects are not fatally wounded.

 **Captain Hook** : (sighs) If it were only better if they were tortured first. But at least we all have tasks to do, right?

 **Plankton** : Yes, you all have tasks to do. Well then, my speech here is done. Maleficent, give your final orders to the rest of the villains.

 **Maleficent** : So you all have heard it right. We will all go out and capture all those people as quickly as possible. Make sure that they are not wounded, because we need them purely for our plan to work. I do not want to expect any complaints from you guys, because I want this plan to succeed for once! I do not want to expect anyone trying to make any bad comments or violent reactions, because it our duty to bring good to its knees and finally wreck havoc amongst the heroes once and for all! Who is with me?

 **All villains** : Yeah!

 **Maleficent** : So what are you waiting for? Get your pocket portals and go back to your respective dimensions where we shall commence the plan in full force! Do it now! No buts or ifs just make sure you don't mess up! Dismissed!

(All villains leave the room, get their pocket portals, and do as told.)

(Dramatic Music playing)

Nickelodeon Movies presents…

In Association with Walt Disney Pictures…

In association with Cartoon Network…

A feature presentation by Nickelodeon Studios and Walt Disney Studios…

 _ **VICTORiOUS: WAR OF TWO REALMS**_

 _ **STARRING:**_

 _ **Victoria Justice** as Tori Vega_

 _ **Leon Thomas III** as Andre Harris_

 _ **Matt Bennett** as Robbie Shapiro_

 _ **Elizabeth Gillies** as Jade West_

 _ **Ariana Grande** as Cat Valentine_

 _ **Avan Jogia** as Beck Oliver_

 _ **Daniella Monet** as Trina Vega_

 _ **Idina Menzel** as Queen Elsa_

 _ **Kristen Bell** as Anna_

 _ **Molly Quinn** as Bloom_

 _ **Alejandra Reynoso** as Stella_

 _ **Morgan Decker** as Tecna_

 _ **Kristin Chenoweth** as Maleficent_

 _ **Mr. Lawrence** as Plankton_

 _ **Dove Cameron** as Mal_

 _ **Sofia Carson** as Evie_

 _ **Booboo Stewart** as Jay_

 _ **Cameron Boyce** as Carlos_

 _The author, **Trishula Harmony Vega-Grande** , as the voices of Brionac, Gungnir, and Trishula _

_The entire cast will be revealed at the credits. One final disclaimer: I do not own Victorious, Disney, Winx Club, Spongebob Squarepants, Gravity Falls, Phineas and Ferb, Adventure Time, Kung Fu Panda, The Fairly Oddparents, Descendants, and Yu-Gi-Oh!. All belong to their respective owners._


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The Fantasy Fest**

(We flash forward to the real world, specifically, Hollywood Arts High. We then see Tori prepare her locker while Cat approaches her, apparently trying to ask for some help. It was Friday.)

 **Cat** : Umm, Tori, can I ask you something? It is very important.

 **Tori** : Yeah, sure, what is it you may ask? (She closes her locker.)

 **Cat** : Are you invited to the annual Hollywood Arts Fantasy Fest 2015? I know everyone is expected to come.

 **Tori** : Why, yes of course. That big fest where they have this…costume party where we all dress up as random fantasy characters, dance to some rhythm, and act like seven-year olds on Halloween?

 **Cat** : Yeah, Tori, I was wondering, what are you dressing up as?

 **Tori** : I think…wait…let me ask you something. Did you watch that cool movie Frozen? That movie where they have this sort of, ice queen that goes all crazy and it's her sister's job to save her before she goes out of hand?

 **Cat** : Yes. I remember a time I watched that movie with Robbie, and let me guess. You are going to dress up as Queen Elsa, eh?

 **Tori** : Yeah, that is right. She looks so cool that she would work out for my costume. That blonde hair of hers is really working out. How about you, Cat?

 **Cat** : Actually, I originally decided to go for Anna, but however, she is too overrated, so I have decided to go for Ariel of the Little Mermaid. A lot of Hollywood Arts students here often dress what is trending right now… I just can't believe that finding a simple costume for the showcase is really hard! And also, I had an idea that we should not wear what most of the people are wearing. We need to look original.

 **Tori** : And you want us to look quite original? Well, it may be some cool idea but it kind of sets us apart from the rest of the party celebrators. But imagine that there are a lot of people dressed up in nearly the same costumes and we may not find ourselves amidst the crowd!

 **Cat** : Actually, I remember some party wherein my brother was a vampire amongst most people wearing Hello Kitty costumes. I was wearing a Cinderella costume and we literally found each other so easily that we were literally set apart from the other people wearing Hello Kitty costumes.

(Jade enters)

 **Jade** : Hey, what is up? I heard you were talking about that cool costume party. I am planning up as that thing from that movie again, and by now, you already know what it is. If you don't answer, I doubt you wouldn't.

 **Tori** : Let me guess, _THE SCISSORING_.

 **Jade** : Yep, that is the one. You honestly know a lot about me.

 **Cat** : But, the event manager said you are only allowed to dress up as fantasy charters and not horror characters like that girl. He said he wanted a light tone for this one. Apparently he banned any character from any known horror movie. That is right, you are forbidden to dress up as Dracula, Frankenstein, or anything from any known horror movie. And that includes your Scissoring.

 **Jade** : (shocked) What? But this is so far, my best costume! I wouldn't have my mean face on inside the Fantasy Fest without my intimidating Scissoring Gown!

 **Tori** : But you are ALWAYS mean inside out. I remember that time we went to Mr. Sikowitz' house, where we had to act as different characters. I got the role of the policewoman while you got that…

 **Jade** : ALRIGHT I GET IT! But however, everyone will literally know me the moment I get to wear that costume and …

(The bell rings)

 **Tori** : Whoops, I have to go to class right now. See ya!

 **Jade** : (curious) Heh. I wonder what Mr. Sikowitz will say about that Fantasy Fest. I hope he will allow my Scissoring gown… if not, (shifts to a terrified tone) then how will I ever find a costume for the celebration? I am so pressured right now!

 **Cat** : Well then, Jade, you are absolutely going to have an EXTREMELY hard time trying to find a new costume?

(The scene shifts to the classroom. Mr. Sikowitz is giving out announcements about the Fantasy Fest 2015. Jade is not looking impressed.)

 **Jade** : So this means I really cannot wear my Scissoring gown at the Fantasy Fest? Arrgghh!

 **Mr. Sikowitz** : Nope, scary costumes are a big NO-NO and are strictly on the Fantasy Fest's Costume Banlist for 2015. Your gown is NOT applicable, because it is BANNED.

 **Jade** : NO! This is literally impossible. That gown was from the movie itself! You can't just say that horror outfits are banned because of some reason! I bought that gown myself, and you are telling me that I should go get myself a new costume?

 **Cat** : See, I told you that you are going to have a hard time finding a new costume.

 **Robbie** : Considering the costs of a regular costume, you actually have to save yourself lots of money, go to some tailoring shop, get your measurements, pay for the materials needed, and I doubt if your costume will ever be finished when the Fantasy Fest hits.

 **Rex** : And don't forget about those additional accessories you have to put in, such as diamonds, beads, and the like.

 **Beck** : Yeah. Robbie's right. You have to start everything from scratch. That is the only possible choice you can do.

 **Andre** : And to think that it is just one week before Fantasy Fest that means you would've had enough time if there were no classes next week. Well, there are, so technically, you are going to save up a LOT of money to get the new costume.

 **Jade** : So technically I am going to make myself a NEW costume! Oh, come on!

 **Tori** : And worse, you haven't had any plans to make a new costume!

 **Mr. Sikowitz** : Technically, why haven't you started pre-ordering that costume weeks before? The Fantasy Fest was announced at the beginning of the month. Tori and the others had their costumes prepared the moment it was announced. While you, you were feeling to overconfident. You thought that your Scissoring gown would be perfect for the fest, but since you were actually the LAST person to see the banlist, you are going to have to go make yourself a new costume. That is my final order. Make yourself a new costume. (He shifts his attention) Anyway, class, what costumes are you going to wear and what is the progress on them?

 **Tori** : I got my Ice Queen costume pre-ordered two weeks ago, and I am going to get it by Sunday.

 **Mr. Sikowitz** : Very good, Tori. Next!

 **Cat** : I am going to be Ariel from the Little Mermaid!

 **Mr. Sikowitz** : Wow. Are you going for the classical shell bra or the formal princess outfit?

 **Cat** : I am going for the formal princess outfit. In fact, I saw that…

 **Mr. Sikowitz** : I know, I know. The two-piece costume is on the banlist.

 **Jade** : Hey, why did you know about the banlist while I am stuck here in this awful situation?

 **Cat** : Actually, the banlist is posted on The Slap. Why didn't you even get the chance to get a look at it?

 **Jade** : It was posted on The Slap? How come I only know of this right now?

 **Mr. Sikowitz** : Hold on, let us not talk about Jade's issue for the meantime, and for now, let us focus on the next one, shall we?

 **Beck** : I am going for Prince Charming of Cinderella.

 **Tori** : Boy, I just can't believe that your costume fits you the best. You know there you have a lot of appeal for women and honestly the costume will fit you perfectly.

 **Beck** : Thank you, Tori.

 **Mr. Sikowitz** : Well, good luck when the girls start storming at you due to your extremely handsome looks. I doubt it will ever happen.

 **Jade** : And I would just whack those girls who ever try to get in my boyfriend's way using my scissors while wearing my…

 **Mr. Sikowitz** : Can we just move one from your talk about your costume as well as your movie The Scissoring? Next!

 **Robbie** : I will be going for Beast.

 **Mr. Sikowitz** : What Beast? Is it that charming guys from Beauty and the Beast or that one member of the X-Men?

 **Robbie** : I chose the former. Honestly superhero costumes are banned in the Fantasy Fest.

 **Tori** : So honestly this looks like Hollywood Arts' second Prom due to a lot of people wearing formal attires and the like…

 **Robbie** : I originally tried to convince Cat to dress up as Belle…

 **Mr. Sikowitz** : (excited) Oh, I see the sparks trying to build up from here!

 **Robbie** : But actually… (Sentence is cut by Cat)

 **Cat** : I insisted the idea since I like the ones where I don't have to recolor my hair because I feel really comfortable in this.

 **Robbie** : Yeah.

 **Rex** : Aww, she insisted. Well, I am going for the same costume as Robbie and…

 **Robbie** : No Rex, you are going to stay.

 **Rex** : (depressed) Awww.

 **Mr. Sikowitz** : Well, actually, puppets are banned in the Fantasy Fest, so…Next!

 **Andre** : I am going for the Prince.

 **Mr. Sikowitz** : What prince exactly? Is it the royal title, the singer or…

 **Andre** : I will be going for the Prince of Rapunzel.

 **Mr. Sikowitz** : Aww, how nice of you. Well then…

(The bell rings)

 **Mr. Sikowitz** : Well then, it's time again. Good luck on your costumes!

 **All students** : Thank you. (They all get their bags and leave the room.)

(The scene shifts to the cafeteria, wherein Tori and the gang are seated.)

 **Jade** : Arrggh! I cannot believe I put all my money at risk just to buy some stupid costume for some Fantasy Fest that is going to happen next Saturday! If only they allowed horror characters, I would go right in for my Scissoring Gown and sliced the life out of everybody for nearly banning my favorite costume!

 **Tori** : Well, it's your fault and all because of your overconfidence that led you to this situation!

 **Jade** : But, honestly, I want to experience the Fantasy Fest!

 **Andre** : (curious) Why are you so desperate about that costume, and what would happen if you are caught wearing a banned costume for the Fantasy Fest?

 **Tori** : Because if you were caught wearing a banned costume during the Fantasy Fest, you will be banished from the Fest and also, you will come home humiliated, because when they caught you wearing that, you will be forced to stand on stage, the manager will douse you with extreme hot sauce, which is really humiliating by the way, and you will be sent home.

(Everyone gasps)

 **Robbie** : What? They are going to douse me with hot sauce if I don't follow the banlist banter?

 **Andre** : Oh my! Getting yourself wet with water is one thing, while HOT SAUCE? I don't think anyone can stand the heat and spiciness of that!

 **Cat** : Thank God that my hair is dyed red, but seriously, getting yourself in a bucket of hot sauce is way worse than what happened in Brain Squeezers…

 **Jade** : (determined) Alright, that is it. I am going to nab every single spare time right now just to get my costume arranged. Cat, you join me as I get to the tailor and have my costume arranged.

 **Cat** : But Jade, you haven't even had your character yet!

 **Jade** : What character nonsense are you talking about? Is it really necessary to have your costume modeled after a character? Is it even necessary?

 **Tori** : It is not only necessary, it is mandatory that your costume must be based on a popular fantasy character that everyone knows. You should have planned who your character should be. Also, just like they said…

 **Robbie** : No horror characters or superheroes allowed.

 **Jade** : Great. It's just great. I don't have a costume to wear for the Fantasy Fest, and I also don't have a character to base it on. I just hate it!

 **Beck** : Don't be scared there, Jade. We are all ready to help you. Besides, we all have our costumes now, and so, we have nothing to worry about, well, except for you.

(Trina approaches the gang)

 **Trina** : Hey there, guys! What is up? I just got my costume for the Fantasy Fest and it is smoking hot! (She then takes a seat with the gang.)

 **Jade:** By now it would have been so hot it could've burned up!

 **Trina** : Anyway, I've heard that you, Jade, have absolutely no costume to wear! How embarrassing for such a mean girl like you. Well, you're in for a LOT of hot sauce, and everyone is going to literally laugh at the mean girl turned costumed serial killer who was banished from the biggest Pop Festival Hollywood Arts had so far.

 **Jade** : Will…you…shut…up? (She tries to punch Trina, but Beck holds her down)

 **Beck** : Hold it there, hold it there. There is no reason to be extremely mad about something as horrible as that; besides, it was your fault that you didn't see the banlist at . You should have strictly viewed everything in the banlist before choosing your costume.

 **Jade** : Besides, who is invited to this stupid Fantasy Fest anyway?

 **Tori** : Well, it is this brand-new celebration here in Hollywood Arts wherein everyone supports their favorite fictional princes and princesses and it is technically like our school's Prom, except with princes and princesses. So technically you can only wear anything based on princesses.

 **Trina** : Oh! I forgot something about the Fantasy Fest, but I think a lot of you won't like it.

 **Tori** : What is it, big sis?

 **Trina** : This is actually a general rule in every single Fantasy Fest ever held. For every princess/prince, there can only be a maximum of 40 people dressing up as the same character.

 **Cat** : Wait a minute, I don't get it.

 **Trina** : Let me explain. Suppose you are going to dress up as Queen Elsa from Frozen…

 **Tori** : Yes, I am going to dress up as her, so, what is the ruckus?

 **Trina** : There can only be a maximum of 40 people who can dress up as Queen Elsa.

 **Tori** : So, what happens when there are more than 40 people dressed up as her? Will there be any consequences?

 **Trina** : Those who go past the 40-person limit will get the same treatment as those people who didn't follow the banlist. Yep, you guessed it.

 **Jade** : You all get doused with a lot of hot sauce and…

 **Andre** : You get banished from the fest.

 **Trina** : Yep. That is what I am talking about. But, there is a way you can get yourselves saved. If you check , there is a complete list of registries of the 40 people who dressed up as the same character.

 **Tori** : (checks her phone) Hope I am one of them…

 **Trina** : Did you even register?

 **Tori** : Yes. I did register after I went to the tailor to make my costume for the fest. But honestly, was that registration mandatory? If it is, thank God I was registered to that stuff, because I don't want to suffer 100 liters of hot sauce?

 **Jade** : (shocked) You said that they were going to dump 100 liters of hot sauce? Now that is making me really terrified!

 **Trina** : Yes. They are going to douse you with exactly 100 liters of hot sauce, and for an added bonus, the hot sauce is made using fresh hot ingredients from Mexico, and you know what that means…

 **Rex** : Now I am really begging to stay home!

 **Tori:** And here we go. (checks The Slap, opens up the costume registration page, finds the page for people dressed up as Elsa, and reads the table) So where is my name? (She reads a couple of names silently, before finding her name on the list) Oh good Lord. My name is on the list. Now I am so not getting doused with hot sauce. (checks the rest of the characters and finds their names) And good news for everyone, because we, except Jade, are not getting doused in hot sauce!

(Everyone cheers in joy, except for Jade.)

 **Trina** : Yahoo! We are not getting hot sauced! We are not getting hot sauced!

 **Cat** : Alright! No hot sauce and banishment for me!

 **Robbie** : All right! We are cleared!

 **Tori** : But sadly, those characters are already a complete 40, so to anyone here who wishes to imitate us, prepare for a lot of banishment, humiliation, and…

 **Jade** : Yes, we get it. They have to prepare for it.

 **Andre** : By the way, who originally thought of hot sauce? Why not spaghetti sauce? Or why not tomato sauce?

 **Robbie** : Or even better, barbeque sauce?

 **Tori** : Stop talking about what kind of sauce should they get doused in! It has absolutely nothing to do with our situation here! Anyway… (She goes back to reading the Web page.) Hmm, according to the Fantasy Fest official archives, when they held the first Fantasy Fest in 2000, everything was very different than when it used to be.

 **Cat** : Really? I wanted to know more about the Fantasy Fest history.

 **Tori** : Well, it says here… (opens up Wikipedia and searches for Fantasy Fest) ah, the history of Fantasy Fest.

 **Andre** : Go ahead, tell it.

 **Tori** : According to , the Fantasy Fest was first founded in 1995, By then, the Disney Renaissance was in full swing. The first festival was held…here…in Hollywood Arts High School…

 **Robbie** : Wow! The first one of these things was held here in our school? This so cool!

 **Trina** : So this means they are holding the Fantasy Fest for nearly 20 years by now. This is going to be so cool. I hope they make this one special.

 **Tori** : Back then, there were no limits on how many people can wear the same costume. Everything was literally free back then. Probably there weren't so many fantasy films to begin with, so technically, the first one was literally free to do anything it wants.

 **Cat** : Wow. You can do anything you want? So cool! I remember a time when I played card games with my brother during a party for grandparents…

 **Tori** : They started holding the Fantasy Fest every single year, but however, during those years, they were held in different high schools across the state. During the anniversaries that end in five, they always have the festival here at Hollywood Arts. Its 2015 now, and I think they are going to have it here. This is why… (She turns her focus to certain people doing construction work near the cafeteria) they have been preparing for it to become one of the best Fantasy Fests ever.

 **Andre** : But what about the banlists on costumes?

 **Cat** : And what about the hot sauce?

 **Tori:** It says here that during Fantasy Fest 2000, there are so many fantasy films made, so in order to increase the diversity, they introduced the banlists, the 40-person limit, and the hot sauce. So this was made to increase diversity in the costumes. So that not everyone wears the same costume, they did this.

 **Jade** : One more thing, Tori, what time is it right now?

 **Tori** : By now, it is 5:00 PM. We have just been dismissed 4:00 PM.

 **Jade** : So we have been spending 1 hour just talking about the Fantasy Fest and how the hell should I suppose to get my new costume? Well, then, we better get going. I don't want to waste extremely precious time.

 **Tori** : So what are we waiting for? Let us go to the tailor and get your new costume!

 **Jade:** One final question please.

 **Tori** : This better be a significant one.

 **Jade** : What time does the tailor close?

 **Tori** : Umm… the nearest one closes at 8:00 PM, and the last order should be made by about 7:30 PM.

 **Cat** : Well let's go!

(The gang leaves the table.)

 **PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO LIKE AND FAV THIS STORY!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Capturing the Heroes – Part 1**

 **Note: This is a chapter where I will introduce 3 OC's. Hope you are enjoying the story!**

 **NEW NOTE: Fight scenes are in BOLD and _Italicized_**

(Scene opens in Arendelle, in the castle, where Queen Elsa begins to celebrate her 22nd Birthday and all her friends, as well as her cohorts, were there to celebrate. Anna is getting prepared in her bedroom for the said event.)

 **Maid** : So, this goes here… (she arranges a part of her clothing) … and this goes here … (she arranges a button on her skirt) and … we are all set. Your outfit is finished.

 **Anna** : Thank goodness! I have been staying here in this position for nearly half an hour! Now then, where is the nearest mirror?

 **Maid** : Umm, actually, it is right in front of you.

 **Anna** : Oh, yeah! Can someone ask me why am I so absent-minded? (She looks at herself in the mirror. The gown is similar to that of Elsa's, except it is color purple and blue. She is then pleased by her looks.) Oh! This gown is brilliant! I never would expect myself to wear something like this!

 **Maid** : Well, we could never have done it without her… (The maid then points at Elsa, who just opened the door to her room. Elsa then greets her sister.)

 **Elsa** : Well, hello there, sis. How is the new dress I myself designed for you?

 **Anna** : You designed this?

 **Elsa** : Well yes, and I literally spent an entire day just thinking about that design. Thank God my powers are no longer out of control, or all my pencils would have been frozen and it would take a long time to even finish the drawing.

 **Anna** : Yeah. But anyway, happy birthday to the girl who started it all! I can't believe time flies this fast!

 **Elsa** : Yes, sister. Anyway, why not go downstairs alongside me? We could see the birthday preparations the people of the town made for me.

 **Anna** : Okay, time to go!

 **Elsa** : Yeah. Let's go.

(They both go le. down the stairs, up to the first floor of the castle. From there, they are surprised at the townspeople who came to great them for Elsa's birthday. Everyone was waving the flag of Arendelle in order to show their respect for the queen.)

 **People** : Happy Birthday Elsa! The citizens of Arendelle greet you on this special day!

 **Elsa** : Thank you so much. I could have never done all of this without you guys! I am so overjoyed. Thank you all.

 **Anna** : Well sister? Looks like your birthday wouldn't be so special if it wouldn't for us.

 **Elsa** : Yeah, yeah, yeah… Wait, (hears a slight rumble from a distance) what is that eerie sound I just heard?

 **Anna** : What kind of sound? Was it some voice in your head?

 **Elsa** : No, I think… (she points at the docks) it is coming from that direction. Hurry, and guards (she turns to her guards), come with me. There is something fishy going on in that lake…

(Elsa, Anna, and guards all rush towards the docks. They then see a slight bubbling, only to raise from it a more powerful bubbling zone. After 5 minutes, from that bubbling zone rises Ursula.)

 **Ursula** : Mwahahaha!

 **Elsa** : Hey… I think I've heard of you…

 **Anna** : Wait, you seriously know this thing?

 **Elsa** : Yes, I think so. It must have been those creepy old wives' tales that literally shock me every time I hear one of those things. And I believe one of those is that thing…

 **Ursula** : Heh! I don't care if I know you or not. All I know is (she prepares a mysterious device from behind) I need you for something that seems very important to me.

 **Elsa** : And what may that be?

 **Ursula** : Let me just say that… I need the essence of your ice powers. They contain something which may be useful for our evil plan.

 **Elsa** : What? You want my powers? Well, if that is how you are playing, come and get it! (She prepares to fire her ice blasts.)

 **Ursula** : We'll see about that! Take this! (She slams one of her tentacles into the port on her right side. Numerous people avoided the hit.)

 _ **(She then slams another tentacle onto the left side, obstructing the view of Elsa from Anna and the guards. The guards use their spears to stab the tentacle, only allowing Ursula to become more enraged and slams them all, sans Anna, near a building. Seeing her guards being defeated at her hands, she fires off an ice blast at the tentacle, causing it to be immobile. This made Usrula even more enraged, yet skeptical as well.)**_

 **Ursula** : So...this is the Ice Queen the Alliance had berated about. Strong, you are, but defeating me is not your plan. (She notices the townspeople nearby, seeing a 'Happy Birthday' message.) It seems this time, your birthday will never be so sweet.

 **Elsa** : I won't let you harm my townspeople ever again!

 _ **(She concentrates her powers, condenses it in her hands, and lets loose a powerful Ice Beam that freezes Ursula's tentacles. Ursula screams as the beam hits her tentacles, but... she then grabs the mysterious device from her back...)**_

 **Ursula** : You truly are powerful. You are truly the Ice Queen we needed for our plan!

(The device in her hand is a circular disc, with a button in the middle. She then presses the button, revealing tiny spikes in the rim of the disc.)

 **Ursula** : (whispering) Maleficent, the Queen is all yours...

(She then tosses the mysterious device at Elsa. The mysterious device is revealed to be a powerful net, entangling Elsa. Elsa tries to freeze the net, hoping that it will set her free, but fails to do so. Anna then rushes to her aid.)

 **Elsa** : No! You might get yourself in deep trouble!

 **Anna** : Sister! I am coming for… AAGGH! (She finds herself entangled in another device that Ursula threw off-page. Ursula laughs in her glory as the two were captured. Her tentacles now break the ice from Elsa' Ice Beam, allowing them to move again.)

 **Ursula** : Hahahahaha! Now that I have you two now, there is absolutely nothing that can stand in the alliance's way! I'll have to go now! (She opens up the pocket portal, taking Elsa and Anna, who are entangled in her tentacles.)

 **Elsa** : What do you want from me? And also, what do you want from my sister? Release me now!

 **Ursula** : You will see why, but not right now… There is a time for everything, my dear. But I don't know if you will even live to see it.

* * *

(THE SCENE THEN SHIFTS BACK TO REAL WORLD. Tori is giving out a new tweet in her The Slap account.)

 **Tori (via The Slap** ): Trying to get a new costume for Jade. Sounds cool! (Mood: Excited)

(The scene flashes to a busy street in LA. The traffic is at medium. The gang is in a black SUV owned by Andre, who is currently driving. Tori is seated next to Andre. On the middle row, Beck, Trina, and Robbie are seated, respectively. On the back seat, Jade and Cat are together, and Jade is trying to confer with Cat on what costume is she going to wear.)

 **Jade** : (checking Cat's PearPad) So then, these are all the available characters I can choose from?

 **Cat** : I think so. And apparently these are their most underrated ones. So, you can chose from… (points at the PearPad at all the underrated characters available)… The magical princess Tiana…

 **Jade** : Too…green for me…

 **Cat** : Why do you have to be that mean? I mean, you are green…so…

 **Jade** : What? Just because... well, okay, I get your stupid point. My name is Jade, Jade is a crystal…

 **Cat** : And…it is green. I think it matches you perfectly…since from my research…

 **Jade** : (suspicious) This character came from an adaptation of the Frog Prince! You are telling me that this character…turned into a FROG ONCE? HOW COULD YOU THINK OF SUCH A CHARACTER!

 **Cat** : (nervous) At least they had a happy ending…and that is still…

 **Jade** : (building up her anger) I think it cares so much! In order to make the costume complete, according to your stupid, bubbly perspective, I would have to look green, so you would… (closes her fist)

 **Cat** : Okay, okay…let's move on to the next character…

 **Jade** : (relieved) Congratulations for two things. One, you gave me butterflies in the stomach…

 **Trina** : (interrupting) Which were green-colored…

 **Jade** : (annoyed) See this fist? (presents her a closed fist) One more stupid comment and it will hit your nasus in less than 12 seconds…

 **Trina** : Okay…fine. (goes back to looking at her PearPhone)

 **Cat** : Can we go back to business now? I think we are nearly approaching the nearest tailor in less than…I think…

 **Jade** : (stressed out) STOP WITH THE STUPID CALCULATIONS ABOUT TIME, BECAUSE YOU ARE ACTUALLY DOING THAT!

 **Cat** : Sorry…

 **Jade** : Anyway…what is the next suggestion? (looks at the PearPad) I see a Chinese lady here...

 **Cat** : The name is Mulan…

 **Jade** : Hmm…you really think a Chinese character would suit me…

 **Cat** : I think no…because…

 **Jade** : First off, I don't look Chinese. I don't have those crazy, kinky eyes that most people would perceive of those people. Second, my name, again, what is the involvement of the name of the person with who or what he or she will portray? I know jades come from China, but hey, I don't know any ascendants of mine who come from the eastern part of the largest continent on the planet! Third, I may like the movie, but hey…

 **Cat** : Don't you dare say a horrible thing about those movies! They were masterpieces! True works of art!

 **Jade** : Don't you dare bring me up to that one issue AGAIN! You know what the people said about it! You know how critical THEY were!

 **Cat** : Oh…I remember that, and I totally regret it!

 **Robbie** : Could you please be strict about your topic? It's driving me nuts about why are we even driving this highway…and there is traffic.

(A heavy traffic ensues over the highway. The traffic light says that the stoplight will only be active for 60 seconds.)

 **Cat** : Okay, so now, we need to focus directly on the topic! I don't wanna waste time!

 **Jade** : Serious now. The last suggestion here is…wait…I am too afraid to go off-topic on this one.

 **Cat** : Why? (looks at the PearPad) Oh…it's Pocahontas.

 **Jade** : Who would expect me to go out there wearing a costume like this! I had a nightmare of me wearing this kind of skimpy outfit would make me go out and be a crybaby! I always get the feels, so much I'd rather get my earphones and listen to that cool album I heard around the Net!

 **Cat** : I smell off-topic stuff here!

 **Jade** : Oh yeah? What is the smell? I am sure you do, and by the scent of it, I don't even care how bad it will be!

 **Cat** : Yes…well anyway, let me get back to the topic…

 **Jade** : Maybe for this moment I do not want to even go to it! I think it would drive me nuts even more if I get back on it!

 **Cat** : (confused) Why?

(The traffic dissipates. The highway is now back to regular motion.)

 **Jade** : (reveals her anger) BECAUSE RIGHT NOW I AM GOING TO PICK MY COSTUNME, AND NONE IS SUITED IN MY FAVOR!

 **Andre** : I have good news and bad news, before you could get stressed.

 **Jade** : (angered) WHAT…IS…IT?!

 **Andre** : The bad news is that you haven't picked a costume yet! The good news, is that we are less than five minutes to approaching the tailor.

 **Cat** : You must hurry! Or else you won't get your costume in time! This is your last chance!

 **Jade** : I'm trying!

 **Cat** : Just try and get out of your comfort zone. It is the only solution if you will ever solve your problem!

 **Jade** : Fine… but please don't embarrass me, or else! (Points her fist at Cat)

 **Cat** : I think the best one for you would be Mulan, because you had fewer issues over her than you do with the rest. It's not that I am discriminating you or anyone. It's for you. You wanted to enjoy this moment, but risks are risks.

 **Jade** : Alright, fine. I am going with…Mulan.

 **Cat** : That's my girl!

 **Andre** : And you are just in perfect timing, because we just arrived, and apparently… (gazes at a long line of people, around 35 lined up)… there is a really long line, I'd doubt we'll ever make it to the last order.

 **Tori** : Apparently, the ride took us around…2 hours.

 **Beck** : And you guys have only 1 hour and thirty minutes before the last order, and before the shop closes.

 **Jade** : Well, I guess that you were all right on pre-ordering your costumes. So, let's go down the van and get this freaking costume right!

 **All** : Yes! (then stutters)

 **Tori** : Aren't you even the boss around here?

 **Jade** : (stressed) Enough complaining! Let's get ordering!

(The gang exits the SUV and falls in line. The gang in line is, in order: Tori, Trina, Andre, Beck, Robbie, Jade, and Cat. While falling in line, Tori begins to experience strange voices within her head.)

 **Mysterious Voice 1** : (defeated tone) Chosen Ones…chosen ones…we need you…

 **Mysterious Voice 2:** We need your help…a huge war…is...coming…

 **Mysterious Voice 3** : It…will…be…the…end…of…everything…

 **Mysterious Voice 1** : (Louder voice) Help us…your…world…

 **Mysterious Voice 2** : Your…world…will…perish...

(Then, she has a daydream. She sees a dark, robed, person, writhed in black. Alongside her are her counsels, and four teenagers on their side.)

 **Mysterious Person** : (feminine, yet creepy) So…these are the Chosen Ones. How weak, ordinary, and inutile!

 **Teenager 1** : So mom, what do you plan to do with her?

 **Mysterious Person** : I say we exterminate her and her lousy friends off the face of the Earth! We do not have time for cowards like you!

 **Teenager 1** : Right, mom. (turns to Tori) Now, it is time you met your destiny! You all lost, and we won! HAHAHAHAHA! (she uses some sort of magic that hits Tori, causing her to regain consciousness, and snaps back into reality)

(Tori is still on the line, waiting for their turn. She snaps back after the dream.)

 **Tori** : No! You will not harm my friends! NEVER! (sees the line, all staring at her) Oh, sorry for the intrusion. I just had a crazy dream of some sorts…

 **Trina** : Well, if you had a dream involving us, go and tell it! Your big sister here wants to know more of what is inside that cheerful head of yours, eh?

 **Tori** : Well, before I had my dream, I heard some strange voices from inside my head.

 **Andre** : I think that was pretty much the effect of listening to too much alternative music…I experienced that too, but not that weird.

 **Tori** : It mentioned something about… (trying to remember)… something about…Chosen Ones…huge war…and…the world perishing.

 **Robbie** : That is what you get when you watch too much dark superhero movies.

 **Tori:** Then I remembered seeing you guys next to me, but however, in front of us stood some mysterious people. One of those people fired some weird shot at me, and I do not know who or what are these people? Are they bandits, robbers, criminals, witches, or what?

 **Trina** : When would witch ever come to your mind? You are Victoria Vega, 18 years old, with a big sister and five good friends who are willing to stand by you. You should know that!

 **Tori** : Thanks for comforting…

 **Trina** : It's okay…(sees the line) Hey…I think you have attracted some attention…

(The line was separated, creating an empty space in between. Three people on the line apparently are awed by what they saw. The first girl was a brunette who loves wearing bowties on her head, the second was Asian, with kinky eyes and black hair, and the third had long, black hair with green eyes.)

 **Mysterious Girl 1** : Did she just mention something about Chosen Ones?

 **Mysterious Girl 2** : Yeah…I heard that…

 **Mysterious Girl 3:** Let us not interfere. We desperately need those costumes more than inherent babbling. Now let them pass.

(The gang walks through the line, to stop by the front. The tailor greets the gang)

 **Tailor:** Hey, if it isn't my pal Tori!

 **Tori:** Hello! How is my Ice Queen costume? Does it look perfect?

 **Tailor:** Oh…it will look flawless, my dear. The fact is, I am currently running low on resources because of those people who are…

 **Tori:** Yes, the demand for costumes similar to Elsa…

 **Tailor** : Yes. The demand is so high, not even my own resource money could be used for the activity!

 **Tori** : But the Fantasy Fest will be held on Saturday! I don't think I could bear my time! I have a lot of work to do!

 **Andre** : We all don't have work to do. Mr. Sikowitz gave us absolutely no homework, research, and quizzes to deal with. In fact, he thinks that the Fantasy Fest will be his first priority!

 **Tailor** : Well, I can't even bear to look at so many people who love putting themselves on my 'first priority list'! If I do not finish these in time, I would have failed the student body!

 **Jade** : Wait…hold on. Did you say something about 'first priority'?

 **Tailor** : And why would that be…OH! You must be the one who did not order anything for the Fantasy Fest! How shameful you must be!

 **Jade** : If you know about what happened, tell me, HOW DO I GET MYSELF PREPARED…FOR THIS FEST?

 **Tailor** : Next time, always check your facts first!

 **Jade** : I WOULD IF I WERE YOU!

 **Tailor** : First off, what is your character?

 **Jade** : (shouting) MULAN!

(Apparently, the name attracts attention from one of the people waiting in line.)

 **Mysterious Girl 2** : HEY, I CHOSE THAT!

 **Jade:** (turn her attention to the girl with kinky eyes, black hair, and red lips) WELL, I AM GOING FIRST!

 **Mysterious Girl 2** : OH YEAH? I AM GONNA GET MY HANDS ON YOU LADY…(meets Jade face-to-face)…OH, so you must be the one who failed to pre-order your costume! What a shame! Next time lady, you'd wish you…

 **Jade** : I DON'T THINK SO! DON'T SAY A WORD!

 **Mysterious Girl 2** : YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO BE THE BOSS OF ME!

 **Jade** : YOU SHOULD KNOW BY NOW, THAT I AM GETTING IN FIRST! I SWEAR YOUR CHINESE COSTUME AND JAPANESE DESCENT WOULD…

 **Mysterious Girl 2** : STOP MOCKING MY RACE! You have no right to be bossy over someone whose name is ERIKA!

 **Jade** : Nice name…for a weirdo… (cracks her knuckles)

 **Erika** : OHH…YOU MEAN… ( bumps her fists together)

(The two charge on each other and nearly commences a fistfight, only to be stopped by Beck and Mysterious Girl 3.)

 **Mysterious Girl 3:** Cut it, Erika. Don't be so mean…

 **Erika:** And why should I not? Besides, Lauren, she stole my character!

 **Lauren** : Calm down, calm down. I just checked the Fantasy Fest updates on The Slap, and turns out there are only two spots left! (grabs her PearPad and shows it to Erika)

 **Erika** : Oh no…what have I done?

 **Mysterious Girl 1** : Don't be too guilty. It's like that.

 **Erika:** Well, Serena, it's always like that for me! You might as well apologize.

 **Serena** : That is the Erika I wish I knew better.

 **Erika** : (turning to Jade) Sorry for all of this…you're…you're Jade West, aren't you?

 **Jade** : Yes, the one and only Jade you wish you would stay out of the way!

 **Beck** : That is just her etiquette of treating people. She's the type of 18-year old your boyfriend would not want to have…unless you have the charm like me…

 **Serena** : NO…KIDDING! You are the cute, charming, handsome, and oh-so extremely hot Beck Oliver! No wonder you always had Northridge Girls falling for you…

 **Tori** : (distressed) Don't make me remember that…

 **Jade** : By the way, how come you know A LOT about us? Do you like stalking our Slap profiles?

 **Lauren** : Well, we are also students of Hollywood Arts…juniors at least.

 **Tori** : You're all students of Hollywood Arts?

 **Lauren** : Yep, me and my girls at least. The name's Lauren, by the way. That is Serena, with the bowties. The Asian chick that nearly beat Jade…her name was Erika. We're a trio of inseparable buddies that keep ourselves together, like sisters. Together, we are called…S.E.L.!

 **Tori:** Yeah…team S.E.L., nice acronym. But…can we socialize after sometime? I need to go home and get some rest…

 **Serena:** No, no, no. I don't want you to leave yet! Wait…you are the one and only Tori Vega!

 **Tori** : Yeah…that is me…why the fangirling?

 **Serena:** I have heard of you guys A LOT! I knew you after I heard your story that your big sis over there got caught in some licking trouble performing in The Big Showcase! (turns to Trina) HI THERE!

 **Trina** : Yeah…at least I have fans!

 **Serena** : I have also known of your close friend, Andre Harris, the master ventriloquist, Robbie Shapiro, the maniacal and aggressive Jade, which you have seen earlier…

 **Tori** : It's getting late… (she looks at her watch and sees 7:30 PM) Jade, have you settled your order yet?

 **Jade** : Yeah…but the process of dealing with it? Not. Well, there is apparently nothing much left to do today, so, let's head home.

 **Serena** : Wait, can you drop us off to our houses?

 **Andre** : Sure. We have some space in the back of the SUV… just tell us your respective addresses and I'll send you off there! It's okay for me to be quite late, as I don't want to meddle with my messy grandmother again!

 **Lauren** : Well, team, we just made some new friends here today…let's all go home together. When will we meet again?

 **Tori** : I'd like to say…tomorrow lunch!

 **Lauren** : See ya! (She, Serena, and Erika leave.)

 **Tori** : Bye!

(The gang enters their SUV, ready to go home)


End file.
